


In Absentia

by altilis



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pregnancy, body alteration/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a brief lull in the war with Jotunheim, Odin returns to Asgard and his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write this pairing and look, I did! Also, this sums up the first bingo for KB!

Odin expected the war to last less than a year, but he also expected battles to be fought mostly in the mountains of Jotunheim. No, instead, they surprised Midgard, and Odin spent eighteen months fighting them back to the Northern pole of Earth. Now either side had a brief respite, and Odin could take his warriors back to Asgard, if only for a feast or two (or twenty).  
   
When their host marched back into the city, Frigga stood at the steps of the main palace entrance, waiting for him in a dress of dark, cosmic blue embroidered with pearls. The fabric folded loose and flowing around her, and Odin realized why when he stepped up and gave her a kiss: the gentle curve of her stomach pressed against his arm as he went to embrace her, bigger than he imagined on the frozen battlefield, and he told her this as they ascended the steps.  
   
"Well," she said, tightening her hand over his with enough strength to crush the bones of a lesser man, "I hope you will appreciate such a large child when he arrives."  
   
He didn't ask by what means she knew it was a son, whether through the city healers or her own clairvoyance, because now Odin was less interested in the future and more intrigued by the present. How well had Frigga managed Asgard in his absence? Did the pregnancy give her trouble?  
   
His questions had to wait until after the evening festivities—the feasts, the dances, the chance for his seasoned warriors to reacquaint with the women they had left behind or to find new lovers. Throughout it all, he stayed by Frigga's side, watching how her appetite nearly matched his, steadying her arm as they mingled among the lords to the point where she smiled at him and said in her soft albeit correcting tone, "I am not ill or weak, my lord."  
   
Odin still stayed with her, but it was more for his own sanity. Or so he reasoned to himself.  
   
They returned to their chambers late that night. While the palace remained blissfully quiet the city was still alive with muted celebrations. He could see the glow through the glass balcony doors of their bedroom, so he pulled the drapes shut to give them their privacy and rest.  
   
He dismantled his armor while Frigga pulled herself from the long fabric of her dress, and when they were both nude, they sat on the bed, Odin helping Frigga lean up against a mass of soft pillows where she could relax. Here, her belly seemed even bigger than before, a smooth round bump that he reached out and drew his hand over just to check that it was real.  
   
When he had left for Midgard, she seemed to be a just-blossoming youth with a short, flowered braid (as much as he had been a new king), but now, after eighteen months of war and as many months of that pregnancy, neither of them looked as fresh and young. Frigga had never looked so much a woman and a warrior to him than now, governing Asgard as its queen while bearing its future in her womb, and even her smile was more knowing as she rested her hand atop Odin's.  
   
"He kicks sometimes," she said, guiding his hand in gentle circles. "Perhaps you will feel it."  
   
Odin smiled, but then he spots the red marks stretched across her skin, spidering out from her sides. "Do these hurt you?" he asked, brushing them with the thumb of his other hand. She laughed softly, and that reassured him a little.  
   
"Only my vanity, which I care not for now. The healers say they can have them fade afterward. They are no worse than your battle scars." There were plenty of new ones for her to see, but Odin would leave gloating for another time.  
   
"Though I feel tender in other places." Frigga continued, and she took his hand and moved it over her breast. For a moment, Odin is mesmerized, remembering all at once how he missed her, the satisfaction this marriage gave him when he had time to spend with her, alone.  
   
"You will have to tell me what I must do," Odin said and kissed her cheek softly, his thumb rubbing gently over her breast. He had been gone so long, and these changes bewildered him; he'd be glad to take her direction.  
   
"Does my king only know the ways of war, now?" Frigga smirks and pulls him into a hard kiss, fingers tangling in his tawny hair. "…Lie down, and I will show you what pleases me."

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/37025.html).


End file.
